1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional radar apparatus separatedly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a radar antenna unit is mounted, a printed circuit board on which an RF circuit unit is mounted, and also includes a transition unit and a wave guide for signal transmission between the radar antenna unit mounted PCB and the RF circuit unit mounted PCB. Accordingly, it is unavoidable that the radar apparatus has a large size.
In addition, since the conventional radar apparatus also includes a connection unit to interconnect a signal processing circuit unit mounted PCB and the RF circuit unit mounted PCB, there is a problem in that the radar apparatus unavoidably has a large size.
Due to this, there is a problem in that the position for installing the radar apparatus in a vehicle is unavoidably restrictive which also affects a vehicle design.